


A Child's Way

by Dweo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor contemplates why he does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Way

He feels like a small child sometimes. A small child that does things not because it wants to or has to, but who is propelled by something deep inside, an urge to be different, an urge to break rules.

He knows what he does isn't right, but he can't stop himself and that scares him more than all the Daleks combined. He fears his behaviour will mean he will lose her. He has hurt her. His careless words lash out at her; he can see the pain in her eyes.

He feels like a small child, helpless to stop himself.


End file.
